


The Three of Us

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You already know Clint and I have been dating for a long time. We’d like you to be our third.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/5316.html?thread=269252#cmt269252) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 2.

“Hey, Phil, Clint and I want to talk to you about something,” Natasha said, arms crossed as she leaned on the doorjamb of his office.

He looked up from his computer, a worried frown starting on his face. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong,” Natasha replied with a small smile. “We’ll meet you at the regular bar at six.” She was gone before he could answer, but she knew he’d be there. He always was.

***

Phil stepped through the door of the bar precisely at at six, just as Natasha knew he would, and he headed immediately to their regular table. He still looked worried, though few people would be able to tell other than her and Clint. She hoped by the end of their conversation that would change.

“Phil!” Clint greeted cheerfully. Phil smiled back, relaxing a little, and Natasha took that as a win.

They relaxed further over a round of beers and a shared plate of nachos, just like any other time they met up at the bar. No one mentioned the conversation that they were supposed to be having or even acted like they should be. It was comfortable.

Eventually, though, they had to talk.

“I think it’s time you said what you needed to talk to me about,” Phil said, interrupting the silence that had fallen. “That _is_ why we’re here.”

“I suppose now is a good time,” Natasha said. “Clint?”

“Finally!” Clint said, smiling widely even as he jittered with sudden excitement. “Just so you know, I’ve been wanting to bring this up for forever, but _someone_ -” He shot Natasha a narrow eyed glare, which she ignored. “-wanted to bring it up slowly or whatever. In case it scarred you or something.”

“Scarred me?” Phil repeated blankly. He looked between them for a moment, then sighed. “It’s always something with you two. What is it this time?”

“We have a proposition for you,” Natasha said. She tried to convey an aura of calm, even though she was just as nervous as Clint. “You already know Clint and I have been dating for a long time. We’d like you to be our third.”

Phil’s eyes widened slightly, but he gave no other sign of what he was thinking or feeling. “Third?”

“Yep,” Clint said, popping the ‘p’ as obnoxiously as he knew how. Natasha would have been annoyed, but she knew being annoying was how he dealt with any situation that made him uncomfortable. “We promise it’ll be good.”

“I see.” Phil smiled blandly at them for several moments, though Natasha could see he was somewhat flushed. Finally, he cleared his throat, giving them each a small, emotionless smile. “I’m sorry, but I don’t do one night stands, even, or especially, with friends” he said, voice perfectly even. “So I will have to decline.”

Natasha frowned, narrowing her eyes at Phil as he stood and started to gather his coat, posture stiff and uncomfortable. Just as he turned to leave, she rapped her knuckles on the table and he turned back to look at her. “You think we’re asking you to have sex with us?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied, brow furrowed.

Clint snorted out a laugh. Phil snapped around, anger and confusion warring on his face. “Sorry, sorry,” Clint said, waving a hand around. “Not laughing at you. It’s just… we don’t want to have sex with you.”

He smiled, seeing Phil’s raised eyebrow, and gave a sheepish shrug. “Ok yeah, that’s not quite right. We would _love_ to have sex with you,” Clint continued with a lascivious grin. He sobered quickly, leaning forward intently. “That’s just not all we want, you gotta know that.”

“What Clint means,” Natasha said, reaching over to pull Phil back into his seat, “is that we want to be in a relationship with you.”

Phil was staring between the two of them looking lost. “I don’t understand,” he finally said, sounding more vulnerable than Natasha had ever heard him sound before.

“We like you a lot,” Clint said, smiling softly as he tried to reassure the older man. “We want it to be the three of us.”

It was silent for several minutes as they waited for Phil to process their words and come to a conclusion. Natasha could see that Clint was just as nervous as she was so she reached under the table to grab his hand. He squeezed back with a grateful smile.

“Alright,” Phil finally said, making them both turn to look at him. He smiled at them, much more relaxed than before, and Natasha bit back a relieved sigh. “Let’s give this a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
